godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilla
Zilla 'is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders. She is a giant Marine Iguana that was mutated by nuclear testing on the French Polynesia Islands. She makes her first appearances in Honolulu in 2010, where she fought Godzilla and lost but later aids him in the Trilopod War. Appearance Zilla resembles a giant sized theropod (Similar to a Dromeosaur or a Tyrannosaur) dinosaur with some tributes to an iguana. She has a rough, square-shaped under bite with a pronounced chin, a long neck and large fin-like scutes along her back and down the length of her long tail. She also possesses a very thick hide. Her legs are long and powerful with three dinosaurian toes on each foot, plus a vestigial toe on the back. Her arms are also long and her hands posses five claws each. After being accepted into Fairy Tail, Zilla is given her Guild Mark. Her Guild Mark is black and placed on the right side of her neck. Personality During her first appearance, Zilla was shown to be wild and ruthless, mercilessly attacking Honolulu, Hawaii for no particular purpose. This was also shown during the Trilopod War when she brutally assaulted the Trilopod clones of Godzilla and Titanosaurus. Four years after Godzilla's supposed death, when Zilla is seen swimming around the outskirts of the Monster Islands, Lucy Casprell suspects she won't come to land because she doesn't feel welcome among the other monsters while Chavez suspects that it's because she's shy. After joining the Earth Defenders, Zilla has been shown to be kind and protective towards her comrades, yet still has been shown to be quite aggressive in battle. History The first Zilla was originally a marine iguana that inhabited the French Polynesia Islands before being mutated by nuclear testing. In 1989, Zilla attacked New York City and was at first mistaken for Godzilla. Zilla laid her eggs in the Madison Square Garden until a majority of them were destroyed by the American military before she was killed by jets. However, one egg had survived and later hatched into the current Zilla before she disappeared. After examining the body of the first Zilla, the military realized that it wasn't Godzilla, but a different creature. Synopsis Devonian Arc In 2010, Zilla appears fully grown up in Honolulu where she goes on a rampage, attacking the Counter-Kaiju Reaction (CKR). She is soon confronted by Godzilla who also arrives on in Honolulu and the two Kaiju fight. She is tail-smacked by Godzilla into a building and the King of the Monster fires his Atomic Beam at her. However Zilla is able avoid the attack by burrowing underground and then digs behind Godzilla and ambushes him. The two reptiles further engage each other in physical combat until Godzilla ambushes Zilla and begins to choke her. Before Godzilla can kill her, CKR opens fire on Godzilla, distracting him long enough for Zilla to be released, both monsters then head off towards the ocean. Zilla is also featured in the 'Water' monsters section of a mural on Infant Island. Cryogs Revenge Arc In 2014, Zilla is sighted swimming around the waters of the Monster Island, however she does not venture onto land with the other kaiju. Trilopod War Arc When the Trilopod invasion begun on the Monster Islands, Zilla was the only kaiju from the area that had avoided being captured. Soon Zilla appeared in Los Angeles and she saved Jet Jaguar from a Trilopod Godzilla. She and the other Earth monsters rally behind Godzilla and fight off against the Trilopod hybrids. She and Varan take down and kill a Trilopd/Titanosaurus Hybrid. But soon she and other Kaiju are over whelmed by the Queen Trilopod Magita but Godzilla absorbs her energy to unlock his Burning Mode. Once Magita is killed, Zilla and the other Earth Kaiju follow Godzilla into the sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Sometime after the Trilopod war, Zilla and many other Kaiju rally under Godzilla and form the Earth Defenders. During her time with the Earth Defenders, she formed a team with Titanosaurus, Kumonga and Kamoebas. Later, Zilla and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team, she as well as Titanosaurus and Kamoebas are embrassed when Kumonga tries to come up with a name for their team. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from his mission Brisbane, Zilla and the other Earth Defenders meet with their leader to discuss the possibility of another faction containing malice kaiju. The team is soon confronted by SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors and the kaiju factions prepare to brawl. The battle in halted by a large magic circle created by Grimoire Heart above Monster Islands and all the kaiju are sucked through and are sent to Earth Land. Zilla and the others are seprated from Godzilla as they are enter the other dimension. Zilla and her teammates soon meet their leader in Magnolia and aid him in fighting off the Dark Guilds Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn. She is present along with the other Earth Defenders in Fairy Tail's guild hall as Godzilla explains who they are and warning their new alleys of the Earth Conquerors. After Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders in the guild and gives them their guild marks, Zilla along with her fellow kaiju join the core members of Fairy Tail as the Shobijin show the mages Godzilla's memories. After the mages are finished seeing the memories, Zilla like the other Defenders are shocked when the mages still accept them as their guild mates. She soon joins a bar fight with her fellow Defenders and many members of Fairy Tail. The next day, Zilla is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail. Tenrou Island Arc When Master Makarov announces the participants for the S-Class Wizard Trial, Zilla and the other Earth Defenders stand on stage as Fairy Tail's master adds that Earth Defenders are able to participate in the trial. Zilla along with Anguirus joins Elfman Strauss and Evergreen. One week later, Zilla and her team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat to Tenrou Island, Zilla notices some tension between Evergreen and Elfman. Freed Justine then places a magic barrier around the boat but after Evergreen rewrites the enchantment, Zilla and the rest of the team jump into the water and swim towards the island. When on the Island, the team encounters Mirajane Strauss and begin t battle but both Zilla and Anguirus are overwhelmed are forced to stay back as Elfman and Evergreen switch places with them, they finally win through some devious plotting from Evergreen helps them win and move on. When they reach the checkpoint, Zilla and the other Earth Defenders part ways with their partners and leave for the base camp by the instructions of Makarov. While on their way, she and Anguirus tell the other kaiju about Evergreen and Elfman tricking Mirajane. Suddenly Zilla and the other kaiju sense an ominous energy and Godzilla orders them to spread out to find the Fairy Tail mages. Zilla finds Evergreen and Elfman who are battling Rusty, Belcusas, Kamacuras and Ebirah. She saves Evergreen from being killed by Ebirah. Zilla joins Elfman and Evergreen in the battling the enemy. The three of them have Grimoire Heart's plan for domination explained by Rusty. Zilla aids Elfman in defeating Belcusas by using her Power Breath to blast the monster off a cliff. As Ebirah and Kamacuras ask why se still defends the humans, Zilla states that not all humans are perfect but they are still worth protecting. Zilla begins to take a beating from Ebirah and Kamacuras while Elfman and Evergreen are brutally attack by Rusty's Tower of Dingir, Zilla screams as she witness the attack on her friends. Zilla and Elfman are injured and Evergreen is unconscious (being carries by Elfman), make it to the base camp, she feels sorry for Elfman and his sister Lissana cry over how their friends are defeated by Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors. Zilla, Elfman and Evergreen are added to the wounded beside Gajeel, Mirajane and Baragon. Later as Kumonga and Kamoebas are fighting against Ebirah and Kamacuras alongside Freed and Bishslow are battling Rustyrose, she opens her eyes and gives a pound smile just as Evergreen does. Abilities Power Breath: A technique that she was taught by Godzilla, Zilla can fire a powerful beam of fiery green energy, similar to Godzilla's Atomic Beam. She used this attack to blast Belcusas off a cliff. However she is currently still learning how to control it. Immense Strength: Uses tooth and claw in battle with opponents such as Godzilla. She can also use her scutes on her back as a slashing/stabbing weapon as seen when fighting a Trilopod Godzilla. She has enough strength to lift and brought opponents like Ebirah and Kamacuras using her powerful jaws. The bite strength of her jaws is able to inflict on Rusty's Jet Black Sword Arm. She can also ram into opponents like Belcusas. Her strength also allows her to burrow underground. Amphibious Lifestyle: Being a Marine Iguana, Zilla is capable of spending time underwater as well as on land, similar to Godzilla. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Water Kaiju Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju